Healing Curse, A Mutant Called Glass
by Corwin Black
Summary: Subject: Alexander Wolf Mutant Designation: Omega level Mutant Power: Healing and toughness aura. Anyone in a certain radius of subject becomes almost indestructible, and also can revive from death. This includes good guys and bad guys.


Tech1 "He's a mutant."

Senator Grayson "Yes I know."

"Why wasn't I notified about this?" said Amy Triangle. Amy Triangle worked for Blacklight, a secret division of the CIA.

"Sorry ma'am." techs

"Ok what's this guy's name?" Amy Triangle

"We don't know." Senator Grayson

"Excuse me?" Amy Triangle

"He killed everybody that was working on the project." tech3

"Yeah, killed them permanently." Tech3

Amy Triangle, "Permanently, what can this guy raise the dead?"

Senator Grayson, "Yes. That's his mutation, one of them at least."

Triangle, "OK what do we call this guy then?" speaking to Senator Grayson.

His file name is, "Glass." Senator Grayson

"Glass?" Triangle.

Senator Grayson, "Yeah, Glass. Only people working directly on the assignment knew any more than that about his identity. We wiped him clean when he was picked up by the FBI. We didn't want the Russians getting wind of him. He's too valuble. Just think of what his mutation can do."

"What did the FBI charge him with?" Asked Amy

"Voluntarily being a patriot of the United States." Stated Senator Grayson with a smile. Triangle was not amused. "He was selected and volunteered for the FBI's Lighthouse division."

"What's that?" inquired Triangle.

"Its a lot like your division but instead of hunting down and killing bad mutants here and around the world, the FBI's Lighthouse division was training mutants as special agents to be used in the field. The FBI still considers him a valuble asset, you should think about what he can do for this country."

Triangle, "You mean could do. He _was_ to valuable."

Senator Grayson, "You intend to kill him?"

Triangle, "Yes, he just killed one hundred and forty five CIA agents, and twenty six civilians."

Tech1, "Only twelve civilians. The other's were all housekeeping staff. They all came back to life five minutes after he killed them."

Amy Triangle to Senator Grayson,"In my office now."

Triangle, "Tell me about this mutant Senator, and don't leave anything out."

Senator Grayson, "We picked him up about six months ago. He came in voluntarily. He worked at a hospital and all of his patients were suddenly being healed of terminal conditions."

Triangle, "What hospital?"

Senator Grayson, "Don't know, as I said we wiped him clean after we picked him up."

Triangle, "Right didn't want the Russians getting a hold of him. What did he do at the hospital?"

Senator Grayson smiled, "He was an orderly."

Amy Triangle's level of shock and disappointment in herself was visibly apparent, "A man who emptied bed pans for a living just broke out of one of the most secure installations in the world, killed over a hundred of the best agents in the world, including the director of Blacklight."

"You're the director now, Ms. Triangle." Stated Senator Grayson.

Amy Triangle was now in predator mode. She wanted to kill this mutant. "Ok, what happened after the regular FBI picked him up."

"We were trying to organize our own group of mutants to help with internal security, that whole thing with Magneto really put the dot on it. Glass was our first recruit."

Amy interjected, "Blacklight deals with mutant."

"Yes, but you're off the reservation, unofficial, don't exit... and you're CIA, you're not supposed to operate in the United States. But you do."

"The FBI wanted us off of their turf." Triangle was beginning to understand.

Grayson continued, "That's right, and Glass was the best way to start the project."

Senator Grayson, "That's when your boss found out about Glass and decided to pull seniority, start more aggressive research into his abilities. That's when it all started to go bad."

Triangle, "When did this happen?"

Senator Grayson, "Three weeks ago." The Senator paused. "It was going great. Glass would bring many of our field agents back from the dead. Last year, when the Terrorists gunned down McCaskey's family, Glass brought them back to life, with just a few bone fragments."

Triangle, "This is worse than I thought. This guy could start a religious cult."

Senator Grayson, "He won't. I guarantee it."

Triangle, "Power corrupts Senator"-

Senator Grayson -"Its against his religion. Glass often said that Jesus was the son of God, he is not. Glass only claims to be a mutant with a really cool power, but he doesn't claim any more authority in heaven than any other mundane person."

Triangle, "He's a Christian."

Senator Grayson, "Yes, a Messianic Jew actually."

Triangle, "Sorry?"

Senator Grayson, "He's a Jew that believes that Jesus is the Messiah."

Triangle, "That should make him easy to track."

Senator Grayson, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Messianics just seem to have things go their way a lot."

pause

Senator Grayson continued, "His primary mutation seems to be the ability to alter the state of the universe. Like glass itself is not a solid or a liquid, he can alter all kinds of things in the universe, like brining the dead back to life. He projects an aura that makes anyone within it almost indestructible. It has a minimum radius of about 4 meters. He can extend it to about the size of a football stadium. It also regenerates and heals them. And it can re-animate them.

"The aura seems to bring their body back to a healthy state and then they revive. Takes about five minutes from beginning to end. He can regenerate and re-animate a dead person even if its only a single bone fragment."

Triangle, "Jesus."

The Senator interjected, "No not Jesus, just Glass. Jesus is the son of God, Glass is just a mutant with a really cool power."

Amy Triangle, "-Right and he's just Glass. I don't give a shit what this guy is. I want his head. Except he's almost indestructable."

Senator Grayson played his cards carefully here. He liked Glass, even considered him a friend. He wouldn't admit this but the Senator would be very pleased if Amy Triangle got her self killed by taking on this mutant. "His aura doesn't affect himself."

"He augments everyone around him including his enemies but it doesn't work on him?" Amy Triangle was now considering the possabilities.

"Yes, but don't let that lure you into a false sense of security. Glass is tough, at least as tough as Rogue, and regenerates about as fast as Wolverine. His aura just makes most mutants or superpowered humans tougher than he is. This works on his friends as well. Are you sure you want to go after this guy? Look. This guy could set himself up as king of the world. He could set himself up as an almost god-like figure, all he would have to do is say, "I am he," waive his hands and heal everyone in a half mile radius. But he doesn't do that because it violates is theological code."

"But killing over a hundred of my agents is within his moral code?"

"You're agents were holding him against his will, and torturing him. They had the means, the opportunity, and the intent to cause him serious harm. That constitutes self defense in all fifty states." Said the Senator.

"Fuck you, he killed my boss."

"You mean your husband?" Asked Grayson flatly. Triangle didn't try to hide the expression. She knew she was busted. "Yes I knew. Lots of people did."

"You can't prove that."

uncomfortable pause. There seemed to be a lot of time that passed.

"Okay so if he heals people and brings them back to life how come I have over a hundred and fifty dead agents?" Triangle was looking for the angle on Glass's powers.

"He knows how to keep a person from being re-animated from his powers. There are five ways that we know of." Amy started listening even more intently. "First, the person in question is eaten by something else. Second, their bones are disolved in acid. Third, they die of natural causes and/or just plain old age. Fourthly they don't want to, he can't and or wont re-animate anyone who doesn't want to come back."

Triangle was incensed, "You mean their soul gets to decide? I don't believe any of that crap, I'm an aethiest."

Much to Triangle's surprise Senator Grayson found this amusing, "I guess you wont be coming back then."

"Don't push me Senator, I've killed more powerful men than you."

"Careful Director. You have more power than I do, but I'm much better protected than you are. " It was true and Any Triangle knew it. She couldn't take down a United States Senator.

"Ok Senator. What else can you tell me about this mutant."

"He's invisible. He can make himself invisible to sight, and sound. He can turn that on and off. But he's completely invisible to all forms of electronic media. Video, Digital Cameras, Computer recorders, cell phones, satellites, digital, analog, you name it. If it uses a battery of any kind, it can't pick him up at all."

"You mean he cuts the power to them like a remote control?" Asked Triangle.

"No, he just doesn't show up, like a vampire doesn't have a reflection. Its like the camera just looks right though him." Senator Grayson.

"So he can't use a phone of any kind." Amy concluded.

"That's right, He can send text messages, but he has to use a phone with an actual physical key pad, or use a light pen. His fingers don't register on a touch pad."

"Does he leave finger prints?" Triangle asked.

Senator: "Oh yes, he does." The senator smiled just a bit.

"Good we need them." Triangle almost discovered her mistake in time for the Senator Grayson point it out.

"Wont do you any good. You can lift his fingerprint but all the databases that store them are electronic now. DataLinkEpsilon deletes them, just like it does for our covert ops people, Senators like me, the President..."

Triangle, "You're not supposed to know about that,"

Senator Grayson, "You weren't supposed to piss off and torture an Omega level mutant who loves his country and was co-operating with us."

"Shut up," pause... "Senator." Amy was showing her frustration, something such an experienced field operator wouldn't have done. Triangle to the intercom, "Ok, have the Agency, Interpol, and MI6 send everything you have on this Glass."

Senator Grayson, "You won't be able to fax, email, or send anything on disk. I'm sorry. The computer program that you run that deletes everything in cyberspace about your agency..."

"What about that program?"

The Senator continued, "He managed to get access to it. He managed to add himself to the search and delete routine and lock it in with a fractal encryption code before he left the facility where you were holding him." Senator Grayson said this with a smile. He was enjoying the fact that Amy Triangle would have to expand a lot of effort to catch him. The Senator continued, "You'll have to transfer any documents on him by courier on paper. You won't even be able to send text messages about him."

"What other agency assets does he have?" Asked Amy Triangle.

"I'll give you the entire list." responded the Senator : He wrote it down.

HK M416 Tactical.

HK Mark 23 Pistol 45 acp, tactical.

Silencer

HK M417.

silencer and a

high powered scope.

HK MG3;

That was the end of the list.

"With hardware like that he'll be easy to track." Stated Triangle. He can't be far.

"He could teleport on the other side of the planet." Stated Grayson. Triangle examined his expression. She decided that he was telling the truth.

"Ok, tell me everything you know about his mutation... everything."

Grayson was enjoying watching Triangle fidget. "You already know about his aura of protection and healing, while he is quite tough himself, the aura does not work on himself. He can heal, and regenerate, but much slower than anyone else in this aura. Its minimum radius is 4 meters. The maximum is about 700 feet."

He can make himself invisible to light, and sound, he can turn those on and off. He is totally invisible to electronic devices of any kind, that he can not turn off. His physical attributes are superhuman, especially his strength."

"So he can rip my agents in half with his bare hands," Concluded Triangle.

"No he can't, his aura of healing makes them extremely tough. Even if he did enough damage with a punch to hurt them, they would recover almost immediately. He can however, pick up a tank and throw it a country mile."

Amy realized that this should have been obvious to her. This power of Glass's was a real game changer. Adjusting to it would be a challenge. "What else can he do Senator."

"He can duplicate almost any simple item."

"What kind of Items?" Asked Triangle.

"Pencils, paper, diamonds, light sweet crude oil, titanium, gold, silver... He's smart. He wont use a credit card and he'll have an unlimited amount of wealth in no time." Said Grayson

"I don't suppose he's stupid enough to copy one hundred dollar bills?" asked Triangle.

"Definitely not. Counterfeiting would be too easy to track. Besides he doesn't need to, he can copy things that have actual value. Have you noticed that the economy has been doing really well lately? Yeah, that was Glass. He also filled a tanker completely full of JP5 before it headed out to the USS Ronald Regan. Took him about five minutes."

Next Chapter: The hunt begins.


End file.
